Wolf Princess
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Like all fairytales, this story starts with once upon a time in a far away kingdom where a beautiful princess lives. On her 18th birthday, she was cursed by a witch to live her life as a wolf. Now the thing is, will this princess have a happily ever after with her prince or will she live the rest of her life as a Wolf Princess? NxM and other pairings. Please R&R!
1. The curse

Do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: The Curse

"Mommy, Mommy, where are you?" three little voices chorused over and over again.

One was a little girl around the age of three. She had brunet hair with crimson colored eyes .The second one was a boy around the age of 6. He had messy raven black hair and chocolate eyes and the third one was holding the little girl. He was also 6 and he is the twin to the second on so he looks exactly the same.

When they finally found their mother she was dressed and ready to go to bed. She was also in their room ready to tuck them in for bed.

"Nakatsu, Natsuki, Mika, come here it is time for bed." said their mother. "ok" all three giggled as they got in their own bed. The Mika spoke up, "Mama can you tell us a bed time story?". Their mother chucked and sat down at one of the beds. "Ok, what kind of story do you want me to read to you?" "Action" "Adventure" "Romance" they said. She laughed again and said, "All right, All right settle down. I know the perfect story to tell you.". She paused for a moment to see if she go their attention. When she saw all their eager expressions she continued.

~Story Mode~

Once upon a time, in a land were people had powers and some modern technology. Those powers were called alices. In a village wear people could laugh freely and no trouble went on their was a huge castle that was a snowy white color that over looked them. This castle is called the Sakura Castle. Inside lived a king named Izumi and his wife Yuka. They had two kids.

One is a boy who is also the oldest. His name is Rei Serio Sakura, also called Persona. He has black hair, with blood red eyes that are hidden by a white mask when he goes out in public or on the battle field, and he also has the death alice. He is very good on battle.

The second one is a girl and their only girl. Her hair is a healthy brunet that is slightly wavy. Her chocolate eyes can have any boy drool over her. Her attitude is very cheerful, kind, and loving, but when she is on the battle field she is merciless. Thus giving her the name Deaths Angel. Her name is Mikan Sakura.

On her 18th birthday she was to wed her father's friend's son to show that they had a strong bond that could not be broken easily. He is the prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom, Natsume Hyuuga. Two days before her birthday a witch came when they were all gathered together for dinner.

She cursed the princess to live as a wolf which was the worse fate because a lot of people hunt them thinking they are the devil's pets.

Her family was devastated and told the king that their daughter was now cursed to live as a wolf so she can't marry the prince. They were also sad except the prince since he didn't know her. From that day forward hunting wolves in their lands was forbidden unless it is absolutely necessary.

Please R&R.


	2. Welcome to my life

Some animals in my story can talk.

Do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2: Welcome to my life

~1 year later~

A snow white wolf was standing at the top of a cliff, over looking the forest down below. A light breeze was playing with her fur. It was evening and the sun was setting casting pinks ,oranges, yellows, and occasional hints of red. Movement by her feet tore her gaze away, as a grey pup with teal colored eyes started to wake up.

She turned her chocolate eyes back to the sky as the sun started to fall and was replaced by a full moon. More movement behind her indicated that her pack was here too. Four wolves now stood behind her and the grey pup.

One wolf has a raven black fur coat with violet eyes. She is very quiet and very smart, but for the information that you want to know there is always a price. She also loves to blackmail. She has the invention alice.

The second one has a dark blue coat with equally dark blue eyes. She is a shy yet kind person to be with. Her alice is the chemical one. She loves to test out new experiments whenever she gets the chance.

The third one is her sister. She has a light pink fur coat and also has dark blue eyes but turns light blue under the moonlight. She is just like her sister but a bit more brave. She has the cooking alice. The food she makes can send you to heaven and back.

The last wolf has a deep pink coat that boarders on red. She has reddish brown eyes. She is a very hyper wolf and also very strong. She sticks up for her friends through thick and thin. Her alice is the Doppelganger where she can make multiples of herself. She is also in charge of playing with the young pup when the rest of the pack is hunting.

"Mama are we going to howl like always at the moon?" asked the grey pup with his tail wagging. "Of course You-chan. We always do on the full moon." said the white wolf.

"Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko are you ready?" said the white wolf. She was answered with "Of course we are, Mikan.".

They all took a deep breath, then raised their heads to let out a long drawn out howl. The howl was music to the forest creatures. To some it was a lullaby for pleasant dreams.

For the others it was a wake up call announcing that the day is over and the night has begun.

Soon other howling began. Now it sounded like a symphony was being created. After 10 minutes all the howling stopped.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile. You could hear the crickets chirping away and the rustling of the trees while they sway in the breeze. Finally You-chan broke the silence, "Mama can we go to the lake today, before we head back home to sleep?". Mikan looked down at her pup and stared into his teal colored eyes lovingly before answering.

" Of course, my child, we can go. Do you girls want to come along?" she asked while turning to look at the four wolves behind her. "Sure" they all said except for one. "Hotaru, don't you want to come along with us?" asked Anna. "No, I do not want to miss out on my beauty sleep, so I'll head back first. Sorry Youichi" Hotaru said in an emotionless voice.

As she started to get up, Youichi ran in front of her and said with puppy dog eyes, "Please Aunty Hotaru." she sighed then said fine.

Youichi yipped for joy, then ran ahead followed closely by Mikan and the pack.

When they reached the place they were awe strucked for a few seconds because the ground was littered in dancing fireflies. There were thousand of them. "Well it is summer." said Misaki.

Anna, Mikan, Misaki, and Youichi played while Nonoko and Hotaru lied down and watched from the sidelines for awhile.

~30 minutes later~

Youichi yawned a big one that didn't go unnoticed by the pack. Mikan then went over and said " Its time for bed.". She picked him up by the scruff of his neck, then headed of to the den with the pack in tow.

Before Mikan drifted of to sleep her last thoughts were _'I need to find the cure for all of us soon.'_

Please R&R.


	3. The Prince

Some animals in my story can talk.

Do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prince

There was a beautiful sunrise coming up in the east. Pinks and purples danced with the oranges and reds across the cloud kissed sky.

A boy who is a man of 18 still, woke up to the light of the sun and grumbled. He turned over and pulled up his cover to hide the morning sun light.

Suddenly the doors banged open to revel a man with blond chin length hair and baby blue eyes. On his shoulder rode a white rabbit.

"Good morning your highness. Its time to rise and shine." the said man just grumbled some more and buried himself deeper in the covers.

The man sighed and walked over to the bed while the rabbit hopped on the window sill. On the count of three they pulled back the covers and blinds. "Natsume its time to get up. Your father and mother would want to see you after you get dressed. So hurry up." said the man as he crossed his arms while the rabbit got back on his shoulder.

Natsume winced as the sunlight hit his eyes as he opened them. "Man Ruka, you sure know how to wake a fellow up." he said as he sat up in bed.

Natsume has messy raven colored hair that went a little bit past his chin but not enough to be shoulder length . His crimson eyes always seem to pierce right through your soul. His alice is fire. His body along with Ruka's is well muscular. He is a tall man standing at 6'2 while Ruka stands at 6'1. Ruka is Natsume's childhood and best friend who has the animal pheromone alice.

"Oh yeah, Natsume, your cousin, Tsubasa, came to stay for the summer and a bit through fall. Lord Persona is also staying for a week too." said Ruka. Natsume groaned in annoyance. "Great, just great. All right, get out I need to dress, so I can see my old man."

Ruka left. Natsume got up and headed for his closet. He chose black pant with black boots. Then he got out a crimson red shirt that was a bit baggy.

He reached the thrown room where he saw his mother, father, and Tsubasa talking about something.

His mother, Karou, has raven shoulder length hair. She also has crimson eyes that seem to pierce right through your soul. Her alice is the Memory Processing Alice

His father Kyo has raven black hair. His eyes are an amazing grass green color. His attitude is cheerful but serious when he needs to be. His alice is fire like his son.

Tsubasa has dark blue hair and eyes. He normally has a cap over his head. Under his left eye is a blue star tattoo as a control device where as Natsume has a gold earring with a red stone daggling from it. He is well built like Natsume and Ruka, but his height is 6'4. He has a playful attitude. His alice is Shadow Manipulation.

"Ah, good morning Nat-chan. Did you have a good sleep?" questioned Tsubasa. "Shut it baldy. I don't want to hear your voice so early in the morning. Oi, old man what did you want me for?" ask an annoyed Natsume. "Ah yes, we have found two wives for you and Ruka. For Ruka it is the princess of the Shoulda kingdom, Sumire Shoulda. Natsume for you is the princess of the Koizumi kingdom, Luna Koizumi. So what do you say boys?"

Both simultaneously said "No" then walked away.

They went to the gardens and met up with their friends Koko the jokester and Yuu the bookworm.

Koko has sandy brown hair. He can always find a way to make people laugh. He always has a smile on his face. He can also get on your nerves with his mind reading alice.

Yuu has sandy blond hair. He is very shy and timid. He is also very smart. You can always find him in the library with his nose in a book. He can show you anything that you want with his illusion alce.

"Hey guys, so what did the king want wit'cha." asked Koko with his stupid grin on his face, telling you that he already knows.

"Koko you already know so don't ask such a stupid question." said Natsume. "Oh, come on don't be such a spoil sport and tell us." whined Koko. "No" he said with finality.

Natsume then laid down on the grass and soon fell asleep.

"Well what did the King want for you two?" piped up Yuu. Ruka answered with a "Marriage proposals" then laid down next to Natsume and fell asleep too.

The two looked at each other, then with a sigh they both laid down a sleep took over them too.

It was night when they woke up to a howl. They jumped with a start as they heard the loud howls.

They all looked to the forest as the long drawn out howls were being sang. Some would cut out shorter than others and some were deeper than others. One sounded really young like a pup was with them. They listened to this lullaby for 10 minutes till it stopped.

Then they got up, dusted themselves off, said goodnight, and went to their rooms for the night.

When Natsume got to his room a glint caught his eye. He looked down to see that the moon caught the black cat pendant that he is wearing. It was old, around 7 or 8 years to be exact, but it still looks brand new.

Then he remember something.

~Flashback~

_A little girl around the age of 11 was in the garden with a boy who was also around the age of 11._

_"Here Nat-chan, I want you to remember me by this" holds up a black cat pendant "since this is our last day together. Here bend your neck down. Now hold still, there I got it" she giggled as the sun reflected of the black cat. Natsume said "Mika close your eyes and hold very still" she did as she was told to "there, now open your eyes" her chocolate eyes open to see a sakura petal pendent hanging from her neck. "Oh wow Nat-chan I love it. Thank you."_

_"Hn" he said as he tried to hide hi blush with his bangs._

_~end of Flashback~_

_'Mika, where are you'_ he thought as he stared out at the moon.

* * *

Please R&R.


	4. The Meeting

Some animals in my story can talk.

Do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 4: The meeting

~At the forest~

Sunlight streamed in the den waking a sleeping white wolf. Laughter flowed into her ears as she opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her made her giggle.

Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru were sitting in a spread out circle along the bushes by the clearing. Youichi was fighting or at least trying to fight Misaki's double. He just ended up on the ground with it sitting on him grinning a fanged victory smile. He was squirming to get free but it wouldn't budge.

Finally she got up and said, "Alright that's enough. Misaki let him stand. Besides you guys need to go out hunting." She was still chuckling when she said this. " 'K" Misaki let the young pup stand and made the copy vanished. "Mama, that was not funny, so stop laughing." said an angry and embarrassed Youichi. "Hai, hai, now I'm going to watch you while the rest go out hunting and to make it up to you I'll take you to the lake." Mikan said with a fanged grinned. Youichi happily agreed and ran off in the direction of the lake with Mikan following him.

"Alright who is going to follow that Baka so she doesn't get herself and Youichi hurt." said Misaki in a serious tone. They all turned to Hotaru who immediately said no.

"Oh come on Hota-chan. We'll go to that weird lake that has all those crabs and get you three." whined Anna with puppy dog eyes. A sigh, then, "Fine, but make it four crabs instead." and with that the ice queen walked off in the direction of the lake mumbling about bakas.

~At the castle~

"NATSUME, WHERE ARE YOU GOING AND DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU YOUNG MAN!" screamed his father. His voice shook the earth slightly.

Natsume had his back turned toward him and simply said "Out", then left. He headed toward the shed to get a gun for hunting. Then he headed toward the barn.

There he found Ruka tending to the horses with his rabbit Usagi.

"Oi, Ruka I'm going out to hunt some turkey or deer because were running a little low on meat in the market." said Natsume. Ruka turned around and with a heavy sigh said "Fine I'll go with you.". Now, Ruka doesn't like the idea of killing animals or being used to kill animals either, but he also is a prince and needs to look out for his people, so he understands what his friend is doing. Natsume also understands Ruka's feelings about this and wants to get this done as quickly as possible.

They both headed out to the forest and since it is morning some animals would be at the lake so that was there first stop.

~At the Lake with Mikan~

Mikan was under a Sakura tree watching Youichi play with his tail. She thought it was cute. _'Hmm… I wonder what he would do if I make butterflies come out.'_ she thought then she put it into action. Multiple butterflies appeared catching the pup's attention. Different kinds appeared, some were huge like the size of your hand, some were so small that they would be about the size of you pinky finger's nail, and the rest ranged from those sizes.

"Mama, come play with me. It's fun." he said as a butterfly landed on his nose, closing and opening it's wings slowly. His eyes followed the movement making him crossed eyed then focused again until it flew off to join the others.

Mikan joined him and soon they were chasing the butterflies together.

After what seemed like hours but only thirty minutes Youichi's stomach growled. He turned to his Mama and asked for food. Since he was a bit too young for hunted food he has to settle with nursing and regurgitated meat.

Mikan then laid down and turned to her side to let him nurse. Then she regurgitated some meat for him. After that was done they got back up and the butterflies appeared, so the butterfly war was back on.

~Natsume and Ruka~

Natsume's POV

We walked in the woods for a bit then hid in the bushes as we approached the lake. What we saw shocked us. There was a grey wolf pup chasing his tail. There was also a white she-wolf lying in the shade of a Sakura tree. Then all of a sudden butterflies appeared out of nowhere.

It seemed to catch the pup's attention because he started chasing them. He turned to the white wolf and she got up and started chasing them as well!

It was a funny sight to see, but me and Ruka kept quiet as they stopped and the pup fed off of milk and…yuck regurgitated meat! She and the pup got back up as the butterflies appeared again. Ruka and I leaned in to get a better view though they were a good 20 feet away. We leaned in a bit too far and fell revealing ourselves to the startled wolves. I thought _'Oh crap'._

~end of POV~

Mikan and Youichi immediately stopped playing and turned to see what fell out of the bushes. Two boys lay on the ground rubbing their heads. One had raven hair and the other a blond. Youichi froze when he saw the gun on the one's back. Events from the past danced through his head creating an overpowering fear.

Mikan who sensed his fear started to growl very loudly, her hackles rising. The boys who were startled by this also froze in fear. Neither of them moving they, didn't hear the two people coming.

* * *

Done. Give me your ideas and thoughts about this story and I'll see what I can do.

Please R&R


	5. Secrets and Different Clans

Some animals in my story can talk. So deal with it.

Do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5: Secrets and Different Clans

* * *

~In the Forest~

Hotaru's Pov

Why do I have to watch after the Baka? I'm pretty sure it was Anna's turn this month. I'll just walk till I get there. I hope they don't forget my crabs. Wait. What's that that I hear? It sounds like Mikan's growling. I better hurry.

When I arrived there I saw Mikan with Youichi behind her, frozen in fear. Then I saw what she was growling about. Two boys, a raven head and a blonde. She was so focus that she didn't even hear me approach.

End of POV

~At the Castle~

"That stupid son of mine. Goes off without hearing me out." grumbles the king as he paces back and forth, back and forth, across the throne room. He was getting frustratd with his son and how he was handling these marriage proposals. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" then Lord Persona came in wearing black pants and a loose fitting black shirt. He had black boots that went up to his knees. He also had his white mask on. Behind him was the king's messenger, Narumi. He had a pink flowy shirt on, with purple pants that match his violet eyes that were lighter than Hotaru's. On top of his wavy blonde hair sat a purple hat with a pink feather in it.

"You may leave now Narumi." the king said. Narumi gave a bow and left, leaving the two men to their business. "Your Highness, what is troubling you?" said Persona, when he got a good look at the king. "Lord Persona, it is my son. He won't except any marriage proposals since your sister was cursed and now I don't know what to do." "I see." said Persona as he started to reminisce about the past. "It has been a year since that has happened. I still remember what she looked like as a wolf before she disappeared into the forest." "What did she look like, if I may ask?"

"She had snow white fur that looked so soft to the touch. Her chocolate eyes that could melt anyone, shone so brightly. She stood with an air of confidence and looked very brave. She didn't look afraid though, she just turned and left with the sun shining on her fur and Sakura pendent that she hadn't taken off since she was 11." "She sounds like a good girl to marry my son. I would have been proud to call her my daughter." said the king looking thoughtful. Then he said, "Persona would you be kind enough to go fetch my son and his friend. It is almost time for lunch." "Of course Your Highness."

Persona bowed, then left, leaving the king to his thoughts.

~In the woods with Persona~

When Persona got to the woods he started to look for Natsume and Ruka. After a few minutes he heard growling by the lake. Curious, he went towards it. As he got closer he saw Natsume and Ruka on the ground and in front of them was a white wolf with chocolate eyes that could melt anyone. _'It couldn't be… there is only one way to find out though'_ thought Persona as he started going closer without them knowing.

~At the Lake~

Mikan was still growling at the two boys who had a gun. She knew that Youichi would still be traumatized from that time, that's why she avoided going to the lake in the morning because hunters would be out at the lake, but she wasn't thinking this morning. She felt movement behind her and knew immediately that it was Hotaru by her smell.

She then saw more movement behind the two boys. A man's shadow was outlined in the trees. Mikan's growl grew louder _'Oh great another one'_ she thought. When he appeared, he was not who she suspected.

Her growling lessened somewhat when she saw him, but she did not stop completely for fear that he did no recognize her in wolf form.

"Mikan, come on, just grab Youichi and run." said Hotaru. The man, now known as her brother, head shot up at the information he now knew. "M-Mikan" Persona said, Mikan looked to him, still growling low in her chest, said "Make them get rid of the gun and I will stop to talk to you.". Persona nodded and grabbed the gun off of Natsume's back. He threw it behind the bushes where they came out from. Mikan sighed, relived, then headed towards the scared pup.

"Youichi" no answer.

"Youichi" still no answer. Mikan sighed again as she sat down by the frozen pup. She then put her nose under his body and flipped him onto his back. Youichi snapped out of his trance then and looked at the person who flipped him, which was giving him a smirk.

"Mama! Why did you push me? That's not fair." Youichi said as he turned onto his stomach while looking at her. "You weren't moving or responding, so I pushed you to snap you back into reality." Mikan sighed then said, "We'll finish this talk later, right now we have humans in front of us." The three wolves turned to the three humans who were staring at them like they couldn't possibly be real. "Persona, we can finish this talk on the night of the new moon." said Mikan. While the grown-ups were talking, Youichi noticed movement in the bushes. He went to go check it out, curiosity getting the better of him, and found a white rabbit eating grass. He grinned like the cat that caught the canary, but in his case the wolf that caught the rabbit, in which he did. Youichi ran back to his mother with the rabbit in his mouth.

He pawed at her leg to get her attention. When she looked down she smirked. There she saw You-chan with a squirming rabbit in his mouth, looking proud at what he caught. They heard a loud "USAGI!" then Ruka running towards Youichi trying to grab the rabbit. Youichi dropped the rabbit and ran behind his mother, afraid of what he was going to do. Usagi hopped to Ruka and into his arms.

They heard more rustling behind Mikan and Hotaru. Three wolves appeared from the bushes.

One that appeared to be the leader, was an all black wolf that had amber eyes. He was a well built wolf with a narrow chest. The second one was a wolf that has gray fur with long, tawny-colored legs, narrow chest, and tawny-colored flanks. He had green eyes. The last one was a wolf with violet eyes a bit darker than Hotaru's, red fur adorned his slim body. He wasn't as built as the others, but he didn't look that frail either.

"Persona, take those two and run." Mikan said calmly as she stared down the black wolf. Persona nodded and grabbed the two boys. He didn't listen to her completely, though and hid in the bushes. They sat there and watched.

~Back with Mikan~

"Cain, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan. The black wolf known as Cain said, "I smelled your scent here and decided to drop by, but I didn't expect human to be here too." he said the last line with disgust. Cain then started to circle Mikan and Youichi ran to Hotaru. "What did you want to see me for?" asked Mikan again. She wanted to leave the human subject alone, not knowing what his consequences are going to be because there is a rule to not speak in front of humans and if an animal sees you there will be a consequence for it.

"I want you to be my mate." he said bluntly. Cain wanted Mikan as a mate for almost a year now. He thought it was time for both of them to settle down together. Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, then said, "Cain, we discussed this many times now and the answer is still no. Now, may we go."

"Oh no, you punishment has not been dealt with yet. Reo, Kaori get them." with that said Cain pinned down Mikan on the side by standing on her. Kaori grabbed Hotaru by the neck and threw her against a tree, then stood on top of her like Cain was doing. Kaori had a look of regret in his eyes. He didn't like violence one bit, but he had to listen to his leader.

Youichi was scared to death about what was happening. When a shadow loomed over him he looked up to be greeted by two cold violet eyes. The next thing he knew was that he was looking down at the water before him. Now this wouldn't make him scared, but he didn't know how to swim yet because he was cursed at the age of 2, so he was scared of the water.

Mikan was trying to struggle out of Cain's grip on her. She started yelling, "NO, let him go. Please, please I'm begging you." Cain didn't pay attention to her pleas, he nodded to Reo, who dropped Youichi in the lake. Youichi was struggling to stay above water, but was losing his strength quickly. Mikan screamed, "YOUICHI! GET THE H*** OFF ME YOU B******." Mikan bit his leg hard, while he yowled in pain.

She took this chance to make a break for it. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into the lake. Mikan searched franticly underwater, till she spotted a dark figure struggling to swim. She swam to that figure and saw Youichi slowing down in his attempt to reach land. She grabbed his scruff and hauled him towards land.

When she broke through the water, she laid Youichi down on the ground while her upper half rested on ground with him. They both were taking greedy gulps of air. When Mikan was ok she gave a death glare to Cain. She pulled herself the rest of the way up and slowly walked towards him. Cain wasn't intimidated by this and said, "You brought this upon yourself. If you don't want this to happen again I suggest that you stay away from humans or your pup will die the next time." With that he, Reo, and Kaori walked back in which they came from.

Mikan glared at where he left. Then she looked down at her soaking wet fur. She shook wildly, trying to get as much water off as she can. When she shook she didn't notice that her pendent was catching the sunlight, making it very noticable for the on lookers in the bushes.

"Hotaru can you stand?" asked Mikan when she was done drying herself. Hotaru nodded and stood up, walking towards Mikan like nothing happened.

"Hotaru you can head back to the den first. The rest of the pack should be coming back from hunting. I'll take You-chan with me." said Mikan. Youichi was still scared from his near death experience. He didn't notice that his mother picked him up and ran into the woods to head back home.

~In the bushes~

Persona, Ruka, and Natsume were undergoing shock at the moment and also thinking different things. Persona and Ruka's shock was different from Natsume's shock, though.

"_I should be more careful around my sister if I want to talk to her, but it should be ok around the new moon because that's when wolves go to sleep early." _thought Persona.

"_There are laws in the animal world? And wolves can TALK! What is this world coming to?" _thought 's and Ruka's shock was along the same line, but Natsume's shock was totally different.

"_She has the Sakura pendent that I gave to Mika when we were 11. I'd recognize it anywhere. She told Persona to meet her when it is the new moon. Hmm, I'll sneak out of the castle with Ruka and maybe I can find out if she is Mika or not." _Natsume thought. Persona snapped out of his shock first, then turned to the boys remembering why he came in the first place and said "Kuro Neko, Ruka, we need to head back to the castle. It's lunch time and the king would like you two to be present for it." That got the boys out of their shock and they nodded at Persona. They left the forest to go get lunch.

~With Mikan~

Mikan returned to the den with Youichi in her mouth. She was not in a happy mood and they could all sense it. Youichi was finally calm now so she put him down gently. "Misaki, watch You-chan for awhile, I'm going to go cool my head down and be back before dinner." Mikan left and headed up to the hill where they usually howl at the full moon. "What happened to her, Hotaru?" asked a worried Nonoko. Hotaru looked at the dark blue wolf and said three words that would make them all understand, "Cain and humans." Hotaru left them in search of the four crabs they brought her.

~At the hill~

Youichi followed Mikan when Misaki wasn't looking. He felt safer with his Mama than them at the moment. He was still a little shook up from the near death experience, so he needed his mother's protection and warmth right now.

When he found her she was lying down, looking out over the forest like she had done this all her life. "You-chan what is it that you want? I thought Misaki was suppose to be watching you." said Mikan, who was still looking at the forest. The grey pup just walked up to his mother and snuggled into her side for warmth.

He finally spoke after 5 minutes of just laying there, "I wanted to be with you for the time being, if you don't mind?" Mikan looked into his teal eyes from the corner of her eyes.

She saw hope and a bit of fear from some thing else. Mikan nodded her head and turned her eyes back to the forest, where it will be sunset in a few hours. Youichi was relived at her answer and snuggled deeper into her side, then looked out at the forest to hear its afternoon lullaby.

~Back at the Den~

The girls knew were Youichi went and waited till they came back to hear the full details of the story instead of three words which gave them part of it.

* * *

Done. Give me your ideas and thoughts about this story and I'll see what I can do. Also do you want me to skip to the new moon part or do you want me to write some things in between now and the new moon. Criticism is also welcomed.

Please R&R


	6. New Moon

Some animals in my story can talk.

Do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 6: New Moon

_~In the Forest_~

When Mikan came back down with Youichi at her side, she got bombarded with questions about what happened today. "Mikan explain." said Misaki. They all sat down and Mikan started the story of the events today. Half way through Youichi fell asleep. When Mikan finished her story she was looking at the moon. No one spoke, they just stared at her. Finally Mikan broke the silence by saying, "The moon is now in the Waxing Gibbous stage. 12 more days till I can talk to my brother." then she looked to them "I'm going to bed now." With that said she picked Youichi up and went inside the den.

They continued to stare at where she left just minutes ago. Anna finally spoke up "We'll go with her on the new moon to see her brother." They all nodded in agreement and headed to bed. Mikan, who heard what Anna said, felt happy to hear that.

~At the Castle~

When Natsume, Ruka, and Persona arrived, they were greeted by the king. "How was hunting Natsume?" asked his father. He walked right past them with Ruka while saying "We didn't catch anything."

"Persona mind telling me what that was about?" Persona sighed, then said, "We met my sister, Mikan, today but she was a wolf." He then started to tell the whole story from when he got there. Unknown to both of them, there is a certain shadow manipulator who is listening to the whole conversation. "I gotta let Natsume take me along, if not I'll go anyway." he said and went off to find Natsume.

~In the Garden~

Natsume and Ruka went to the garden where they saw Koko and Yuu by a Sakura tree. "Hey guys what's up" said Koko with his goofy grin. Before either one could answer Tsubasa came running up asking Natsume if he could go along with him. "Go with me where?" asked Natsume. "Oh don't play koi with me cuz. You plan to sneak out of the castle on the night of the new moon to see the talking she-wolf. I want to come along." Before Natsume could answer with a no Koko spoke up, "Cool! A talking wolf. Natsume count me and Yuu to come along as well." "Great, now that that's settle. We'll meet here in 12 day" said Tsubasa.

Natsume left them to go to his room and his thoughts. When he got to his room, he locked the door and saw his pendent glittering in the sun.

~Natsume POV~

Mika, I hope I will find you soon. I miss you. I remember when I first met you.

_~Flashback to 7 years ago~_

"_Prince Natsume! Prince Natsume, where are you?" screamed some maids. Natsume was in the garden hearing them scream there heads off trying to find him. He was sitting in a Sakura tree on the third branch resting against the trunk. "They'll never find me up here."_ _"Who'll never find you?" said a voice above him, then a head came down with brunet hair tied in pig tails, chocolate eyes dancing with amusement, and a wide grin spread across her face. _

"_Ahhh" screamed Natsume as he fell out of the tree in surprise. Laughter filled the air as a little girl the same age as him came down. _

_When he got a good look of her he noticed that she was dressed in commoner clothes. She had a light pink dress on that was some what torn at the bottom, a creamish-brown apron on top of the dress, and shoes that were made of cloth that were also a bit worn out. He noticed that her pig tails came at about waist length and her face was decorated with almost invisible freckles across her cheeks and nose. 'A commoner huh' he thought. _

"_I'll ask again, who will never find you?" she asked through a fit of giggles. Before he could answer _(A lot of interruptions today )_ a maid came screaming "Prince Natsume there you are. The king wanted to talk to you." she grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the throne room where his father would be. When he looked back he saw her waving bye to him with a silly smile on her face, which he will soon treasure._

_The next day was the same as when he met her except no one was looking for him. He had his eyes closed resting in the shade of the Sakura tree. He felt someone beside him and then a "Boo" in his ear. He didn't scream or fall off the tree but he did jump a little._

_He opened his eyes to see the same girl as yesterday but in a light blue dress. "Aww I didn't make you scream or fall off the tree." To that he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked. "Hmm, My names Mika, Prince Natsume. Lets continue this conversation on the ground." with that she jumped off the tree and landed safely on the ground with Natsume behind her._

"_Alright Polka-dots, what were you doing in my tree?" he asked her. "Polka-dots? Why are you…" then realization dawned on her "HENTAI" she screamed as her face started to rival a tomato. "Hn" was all he said. "Pervert. I was in the tree to take a nap. Then you came along and I wanted to see if I could scare you again." she said as her blush went away and turned into a big grin._

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled as I remembered how I met her. Then I frowned as I also remembered that she told me she was only staying for a week and going back home. We started hanging out together for that whole week. Another memory came back and that was when she was leaving. We also made a promise that day on our pendants.

_~Flashback~_

"_Nat-chan" screamed Mika as she spotted him under their favorite Sakura tree. He was sleeping in the shade that it provided. "Mo, my last day here with you and I find you sleeping like a lazy cat." she giggled as he opened one lazy eye. She sat down with him and looked him in the eyes as he sat up._

_"Here Nat-chan, I want you to remember me by this" holds up a black cat pendant "since this is our last day together. Here bend your neck down. Now hold still, there I got it" she giggled as the sun reflected off the black cat. Natsume said "Mika close your eyes and hold very still" she did as she was told to "there, now open your eyes" her chocolate eyes open to see a sakura petal pendent hanging from her neck. "Oh wow Nat-chan I love it. Thank you."_ _"Hn" he said as he tried to hide his blush with his bangs._

_Mika giggled and said "I promise to never take it off until I see you again. Do you also promise?" "Whatever" then he laid back down closing his eyes. She kept giggling because she knew he meant 'I promise' instead of 'Whatever'. They spent the rest of the day together. And the next day she was gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked up to the moon as I remember that she was the first girl that wasn't a fan and also my first love. "Mika I will find you someday." I promised to the moon. I went to bed dreaming about Mika.

~End of Natsume's POV~

~Night of the New Moon. At the Forest~

Mikan and her pack headed to the lake at sunset. When they got their Persona came out of the bushes. "Mikan it is good to see you again." he said. Mikan looked up at the sky seeing the oranges and reds dance away as the starry night curtain takes their place. The stars shining brighter trying to make up for the moons absence.

Mikan then looked at her brother smiling her fanged grin as a bright light engulfed the wolves. Fur started to shrink and changed into different styles of hair. Noses started to form a shape as full lips with human looking teeth inside replaced the fangs. Two legs replaced two flanks as they turned into slim muscular thighs. Front legs turned into slim arms. Hands with five fingers each and feet with five toes each replaced the four big paws.

When the light died down five beautiful girls and one handsome boy sat their. "Persona-nii it has been a year since we last saw each other." said Mikan with a big grin on her face. "Mikan before we get into formalities, I want to know how this curse works." Persona said seriously. Mikan sighed as she heard this, then she started to tell him about the curse.

"You know the stories mother used to tell me when I was little, the story Swan Princess." after giving a nod she continued, " Well it's sorta like that. The moon holds our human form. The moon is out even during the day even though you can't see it. Only on the new moon can we be human and it has to be night out for some reason." Mikan explained. "Ah, I see now. Thank you for telling me" he said. "Mama who is this man?" asked Youichi while pointing to Persona. Mikan smiled down at Youichi's innocent look and picked him up. She sat him down on her lap facing Persona and softly said "He is your Uncle Rei. Be nice to him."

Youichi looked up at his Uncle Rei and nodded. "Little sister when did you have a kid and who is the father so I can kill him?" Mikan laughed at her brothers reaction and said "I adopted him a year ago, so relax." Persona nodded his head.

They talked for 10 minutes until he had to go. Before he left, Mikan gave him a warning "I want you to be careful of any girl named Luna. She was the one who cursed me, but I don't want you to kill all the girls named Luna. We'll try to find more information about her, but keep you guard up." He nodded then left.

Then the bushes started rustling and out came five boys.

~At the Castle~

Natsume and Ruka met up with Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa in the garden liked they planned. They hopped over the gate and into the forest.

When they were walking through the forest Koko started to sing "Over the gate and thru the wood, To greet the wolves we go; Natsume knows the way, To carry the pack; Thru the leaves and drifted sticks, oh! Over the river and thru the wood, Oh, how the wind does blow! It stings the toes, And bites the nose, As over the ground we go." "Koko why are you singing?" asked Tsubasa. "To lighten the mood, of course. Another round. Over the gate an-" "Koko if you sing one more time you will be a Koko Puff." said Natsume as he gave a death glare to Koko. He gulped and laughed nervously, but stopped singing,

When they arrived at the lake they hid in the bushes to keep from being seen. Then a bright light blinded them once night fell. They covered their eyes from the light. When they opened them they were met with five beautiful girls and a cute boy.

The one on the far left caught Tsubasa's attention the most. She had a fiery red dress on that went down to her ankles showing her creamy white feet. Her hair stopped short of her shoulder and the color was pink bordering on red. Redish-brown eyes shown of mischief and determination, of what I don't know.

The girl next to her caught Koko's attention. She had on a light pink dress that also stopped at her ankles showing peachy colored feet. Light pink hair fell an inch past her shoulders, while dark blue pools swirled with excitement.

The girl on far right had Yuu's attention. A dark blue dress hung off her shoulder and covered her feet. Straight midnight blue hair that caught the star's light, fell off her peachy colored shoulders. Dark blue eyes contained shyness in them.

Next to her was a girl with raven black hair that reached a little past her chin. Her violet dress went down to mid calf exposing white legs to all. Her eyes were emotionless as was her face. But strangely, she caught Ruka's undivided attention.

Natsume kept staring at the girl in the middle. Her pale white spaghetti strapped dress that stopped at her knees showing porcelain skin, made her look like an angel. Brown wavy locks stopped at her slim waist. Chocolate eyes danced with love and care yet held specs of amusement in there depth.

The guys had to admit they all had curves in the right places too. They listen to the conversation Persona and Mikan were having. Natsume's heart almost stopped as he heard "Mama, who is this man?" from the young boy. He had on black pants with a grey shirt. His grey hair was a bit messy but complemented his teal eyes. He looked like a mini-Natsume.

Thank goodness she said he was not her real son or he would have died on the spot. Persona and Mikan were talking for 10 minutes. She gave him a warning about a girl named Luna and he left.

They walked out of the bushes to talk to them.

~Back to the lake with both parties~

Mikan and the girls noticed five handsome guys come out of the bushes and sat down in front of each girl.

Tsubasa trying to be polite said, "So tell us your names." The girls looked at him funny before replying. Starting from the far left the girl with pink almost red hair said, "My name's Misaki Harada." Then the girl with light pink hair said, "My name is Anna Umemiya and this" gestures towards the girl with midnight blue hair "is my twin sister Nonoko Umemiya. She's shy around people." The raven hair girl said, "Hotaru Imai." The brunet girl said, "I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you. Oh and this is Youicih Hijiri." she indicated to the gray haired kid who waved hi.

The guys nodded their heads and started their introductions. "I'm Tsubasa Andou. It's also a pleasure to meet you." the blue haired man said. The sandy brown haired said with a grin, "I'm Kokoro Yome, you can call me Koko." The sandy blonde haired with glasses said, "I'm Yuu Tobita. Nice to meet you." The blonde haired with a white bunny said, "I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Usagi." Then the raven haired said, "Natsume Hyuuga."

The girls nodded their heads this time. Their was an awkward silence until Natsume's rude question broke it. "How did you becomes wolves in the first place? And how did you guys meet." Ruka elbowed him in the ribs and apologized for his rudeness. Mikan only giggled and said it was alright. Then she began to tell them about their pasts.

* * *

Finally I'm done. Give me your ideas and thoughts about this story and I'll see what I can do. Criticism is also welcomed.

Please R&R


	7. Misaki

**Some animals in my story can talk. The past is going to be split into parts. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. **

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**Chapter 7: Misaki

* * *

Mikan was still giggling when she said, "They're a bit long, but if it's fine with you then we don't mind sharing." The guys nodded their heads and before any of them could tell about their past, Tsubasa asked a question that had been in the minds of the boys.

"Why aren't you hostile to us like most wolves? Natsume said that you got into a fight the last time you were with humans." Mikan looked at him and replied, "Huh, how did you know we got into a fight?" then she looked over at Natsume and remembered that he was with her brother at that time. It was a bit too dark to really tell what he looked like since there is no moon out tonight, until after she got a good look at him. "Oh now I remember, you were with my brother at the lake 12 days ago. And to answer your question we are not like most wolves. It would not be right if we attacked our own kind. We are still human after all."

Misaki spoke up after Mikan finished explaining. "Alright we will tell our stories from oldest to youngest. Since I have been a wolf for 3 years, I'll go first." they all nodded their head in agreement and kept quiet to listen to her story.

_~Misaki's past in her POV~_

_In the eastern part of the Sakura kingdom there stood a mansion on a small hill over looking the village it was assigned to watched over._

"_Father, I'm going out." said a girl with redish-pink hair. "Misaki, be careful and when you come back tell me how the village is, so I can tell King Sakura about what needs to be done." said my father. My father is a friend of the king. I looked just like my father except the eyes, I had my mother's eyes and personality. My father had eyes that looked like his hair. _

"_Okay." I called out as I ran past the gates of my home. I was dressed in a baggy tan shirt with a dark brown vest on top of it. The pants were dark brown with patches here and there. I had a cap on my head to hide some of my hair. I dirtied my face a little so I looked like a commoner boy and to add to that I was tall._

_When I got to the entrance of the village, I saw my two best friends waiting there for me. Terry sue and Tono, the twins. Tono was wearing the same thing as me, but in green and no hat. Tono has dark brown hair that reaches mid-back and was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were emerald green. He was a ladies man through and through, but he will commit to a person that he loves._

_His twin sister, Terry sue, had dark brown hair, like him, but slightly curly. Emerald eyes shown with adventure. She was also dressed in green but faded and in a skirt. She was adventurous and funny, but caring and strong. She loved her family very much and would tell us to no end._

"_You finally got here. We were waiting for ever." said Tono. Terry sue giggled and said, "More like five minutes Tono. Ready to head out Misaki?" I nodded my head and we set off into the village. Tono and Terry sue were like my older siblings considering they were 24 and I 18. Terry sue was already married and had a little boy that was a month old. We've been friends since I was five and we checked the village together ever since then._

_We were walking in the market section of town to see if anything needs to be restocked. When we stopped by an apple stand a shady person in a cloak was standing next to me. I didn't pay much attention to her and yes I could tell it was a girl. Well any way I was talking to the stand owner when out of the corner of my eye I saw her stealing an apple! _

_I started to follow her after I said good bye to the owner. I didn't want to make a scene there and risk getting someone hurt. I grabbed her wrist when we got to a deserted place in the village. "Aren't you gonna pay for that?" I asked indicating to the apple she was holding. She didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around to look at me. I was slowly losing my patience with this girl and said, "Look are you going to pay for that apple or not? If not, I will drag you back to that stand, make you pay, and then arrest you for theft."_

_She slowly turned around and I saw two icy blue eyes staring at me as I started to shrink. The next thing I knew was that she smirked and vanished out of my sight. I was confused and started to walk along the dusty path where the homes laid. A woman was out doing laundry when she looked over at me and screamed, "Wolf!" _

_I looked around myself trying to figure out where the wolf is when I saw a broken mirror perched up against a wall. My eyes widen as I realized that wolf is me! I bolted to the forest before anyone came after me. Terry sue and Tono found out after a few months and told my father._

_2 years later I got attacked by a gang of wolves for talking to humans. I was laying in a clearing in the Northern woods with my eyes closed. I couldn't move at all, I thought I was going to die there, then a shadow loomed over me and I thought it was the end. "Hey, are you alright?" asked a sweet voice above me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person talking to me or more like wolf talking to me. A white wolf with chocolate eyes was standing in front of me with a grey pup who had teal eyes was standing under her body by her right leg. That's when I met Mikan and Youichi._

_~End of past and POV~_

"Mikan saved me after that and took care of me until i got better." said Misaki. They were sitting in a circle and formed it some where in the story. Misaki was sitting next to Tsubasa. Then it was Koko and Anna, followed by Yuu and Nonoko_._ Ruka sat next to Hotaru who sat by Mikan then Natsume ended the circle. Youichi was sitting in Mikan's lap. "Wow that was a nice story." said Yuu. All the girls knew of each other's past so it didn't shock them about what they were hearing.

"Alright, Anna and Nonoko will go next since they've been a wolf for 2 ½ years." said Mikan. They all agreed to this and Anna started to tell their story since Nonoko was too shy at the moment.

* * *

**Finally I'm done. Give me your ideas and thoughts about this story and I'll see what I can do. Criticism is also welcomed. Terry sue is a real person and looks like that too. She was my second cousin and she died on 6-12-10. So this character will remind me of how great a person she was and I will never forget her.**

**Please R&R **


	8. The Twins and Hotaru

**Some animals in my story can talk. Also I cant think of any good pasts so They are going to be really short and simple.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Twins and Hotaru.

They all looked over at Anna and Nonoko, waiting for their story. The twins looked at each other before Anna spoke, "Before we start our story, do any of you know the theory of Alices?" Yuu nodded his head and said, "The Alice theory is that every living thing has an Alice." Nonoko smiled. "That's correct." Koko looked confused, "Then why don't some people have 'powers' like us."

Everyone stared at him, thinking that is a good question. "Well, there is more to the Alice theory than what Yuu-san said." Nonoko spoke up. "It is believed that an Alice is like a soul. If you take away that Alice than that person's body becomes an empty shell. Scientists believe that the 'powers' people get are an advanced form of Alices. They think that an Alice stone reflects the personality of the person. You can take away that stone and your body will still have the fundamental Alice so it will not harm you if your 'power' is taken away." They all stared at Nonoko, in awe of the explanation she gave.

"Well let's hear the story of how you got changed." Koko said. Anna giggled before she started their story.

_~Anna and Nonoko's story~_

_Anna's POV_

_We lived in the outskirts of the woods. We were only a mile away from our home village. The village people didn't like us very much because we were beginning to show our Alices. Nonoko had the chemistry Alice and I had the Cooking Alice. The only problem was the things I cook were coming to life. The village didn't like us because one: we were twins and in that village twins were bad luck and two: we were the only ones in that village that had 'powers'. We were kicked out when our Alices showed when we were twelve. _

_One day when we were 16 a lady with blond hair and icy blue eyes came to our cottage in the woods. She was really friendly towards us and she stayed with us for a few days. Though one day she asked us to make a love potion and put it in the food I make. We both knew that love potions of any kind and any form are forbidden in the kingdoms. It is punishable by death. The only record that has a love potion recorded was from a witch that used its power to make a very powerful king love her. That king's land and money went to ruin because of that witch. From then on it was forbidden in all kingdoms. Nonoko and I refused to make anything of that sort. She grew angry and day by day she grew angrier because we refused to make a love potion. _

_Until one day we came back from shopping and when we stepped through the door a bright light blinded us. When we could see again, we were both wolves._

_We ran after that. We stayed away from people at all times and we hunted on what we could find. Misaki actually stumbled upon us with Youichi. They were going to leave when we asked if we could join them. They brought us to Mikan and she allowed us to join her pack._

_~End~_

"So you know what the witch looks like then?" Koko asked once Anna finished the story. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and said, "We are not sure if that was the actual person or if she is in a disguise. All we are sure of is that her name is Luna." Natsume was starting to think about the witch. He knew that his father wanted him to marry a woman named Luna Koizumi. He hasn't seen her yet, but she might be the witch that turned these girls into wolves. Natsume looked around the group, noticing that the guys were getting smitten with the girls. He looked next to him and looked at Mikan. He had to admit that she was pretty and she seemed very nice to. His eyes fell on a silver chain around her neck. Natsume looked down farther to see a pink cherry blossom hanging on the end of the chain_. Mika_, he thought.

His hand went unconsciously to his black cat pendent. _I'll talk to her when we are done_, he decided. Youichi looked up at the man that was sitting next to him. He studied him for a while. He noticed that Natsume doesn't show a whole lot of emotions and is quiet. Youichi then looked up at his adopted mother. She was always showing her emotions, but she also hid the more painful ones and she was never quiet. Youichi looked back and forth between the two and decided that he would get them together with the help of the others. He looked around the circle at the family he had. He noticed that all of them, with the exception of Aunt Hotaru, were getting along well with the man they sat next to. Youichi sweat dropped looks like he will have to get them together on his own.

Youichi made his first move; sitting on Natsume's lap. Natsume looked down at the little boy in his lap with a slight glare. The little boy looked back at him, daring him to do something if he didn't like it and telling him in with his eyes that he wasn't moving no matter what. Natsume let a tiny smirk adorn his face and let Youichi in his lap.

Mikan was a bit surprised at the actions of Youichi. She wasn't expecting him to do something like that. She let it go, once she saw the interaction of the two. "Alright, it is time for Hotaru's story." Mikan said, stopping all idle chatter. Hotaru sat impassive as always and didn't say a word. Ruka nervously spoke up after a minute had gone by. "Well, are you going to tell us?" he asked. "No." she bluntly stated. They all fell down anime style. "Why not, Hotaru?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru held out her hand with the palm facing up. "If you pay me 500 rabbits then I'll tell you."

Mikan felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell them the summary of your story." She said. "Hotaru lived in the Technical Province that was next to my kingdom in the Special Province." Youichi reached over and tugged at Mikan's dress to get her attention. "Why are their different provinces?" He asked. Mikan smiled at him. "Well there are different types of Alices in the world. There is the Technical Alices which Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko have that are creative. Then there is the Latent Alice which Yuu-kun and Koko-kun have that common super heroes get. Ruka-pyon has the Somatic Alice type which affects you or others around you. Then there is the Special Alice type where Tsubasa-kun, Misaki and I are. We have the Alices that don't really fit anywhere. The last type is the Dangerous type which Natsume, Rei-nii, you, and I have. These are very strong and dangerous Alices."

Mikan looked at Youichi, watching him take it all in before continuing, "We made Provinces based on the Alice type. Most people who fall in the categories of their Alice type stay in the province where others are like them. Doctors with Alices are the only exception to that rule because they need to be present to see if a baby or injuries are Alice related. Very rarely do two non-Alices produce an Alice and they don't know that they have. You were one of those rare occurrences, Youichi." Youichi nodded, satisfied that his question was answered.

Mikan looked back at the group, "I'll continue with Hotaru's story. Hotaru and I grew up together as childhood friends. One year Luna came by her kingdom requesting for an invention that will make someone fall in love. As a response Hotaru shot her with her Baka gun and broke the witch's nose. Hotaru got turned into a wolf as revenge. She found our pack six months later." Everyone stared at Hotaru who looked a bit put out for not getting the money. The girls shook their heads knowing that only Hotaru would shoot a witch. The guys were all worried about their safety and knew better than to get on her bad side now.

Ruka was even more worried because a strange feeling was building in his chest whenever he sees her. He hopes that he won't get severely harmed if this feeling grows. Anna grinned, "It's your turn to tell your story Mikan and Youichi's too since he probably doesn't remember." Mikan nodded before she started her story. "Well it happened a year ago."

* * *

**Please R&R **


	9. Mikan and Youichi

Chapter 9: Mikan and Youichi

~Mikan's Story~

On a cold snowy night in December, an old lady came knocking on the Sakura Kingdom. It was two weeks before the Princess was to be married. The doors to the kingdom open, letting light and heat out into the dreary cold. "Who goes there?" a guard questioned. "I just want someplace warm to stay the night. Won't you be so kind as to let an old lady in?" an old weary voice spoke from under a tatter veil cloaking the old woman. The guard looked the lady from head to toe before he decided that it could do no harm into letting the old lady stay the night. The old lady thanked the guard before stepping in the warm castle.

The guard led the lady down a series of hallways. They passed door after door after door until they reached a plain white door. "You will stay here for the night. I will send a maid up with some food for you. You can leave in the morning." The guard turned and walked away after that. The old lady looked around and made sure that no one was watching before she walked away from the door.

She wandered the castle looking around for something. She trained her ears to make sure she was alone.

"Mom, do we have to do this tonight?" the old lady heard. She turned to see a double door with one door slightly ajar. The old lady crept towards the door and peered inside. There she saw a young woman standing on a pedal stool. Her brown hair was done up in a high pony tail with delicate curls hanging down her back. A pure white dress that looked to be made of silk hugged her slim frame. She stood in front of a three-sided mirror and the lady could see her chocolate brown eyes on a heart shaped face. The mother sighed. "Of course we do Mikan. We have to make sure your wedding dress fits you properly."

The old lady figured out that the mom was Queen Yuka and the young woman was Princess Mikan. The old lady smiled a cruel smile. She had found what she wanted. The old lady wasn't paying attention to their conversation until she heard the clicking of heels come her way. The old lady hid behind one of the door just in time because moments later Yuka came running out the door holding her skirts up as she ran in the opposite of the old lady.

The old lady grinned again. This was her chance.

Mikan took a deep breath, straightened her back and sucked in her stomach. She observed herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit, the silky dress complemented her very nicely. She giggled a bit. She couldn't believe she was getting married in two week and to none other than Prince Natsume Hyuuga. She sighed as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkled on the front of her dress. She had to admit that she was nervous.

Mikan started to fiddle with the Sakura pendent that Natsume gave her all those years ago. She was going to tell him that she was Mika on their wedding night. She hoped that he would remember her and still have that black cat pendant that she gave him.

The door creaked open and Mikan whipped her head around to see who entered. She was expecting her mom along with her father and brother, but she was surprised to see an old lady with tattered clothes with a hood covering most of her face. She watched as the old lady walked in, hunched over a gnarled wooden cane. "What a pretty bride you make." The old lady rasped out.

Mikan was weary about her, but said thank you. The old lady stepped more into the room. "I have a favor to ask the kind bride." The old lady said. "May I have part of your SCE Alice?" Mikan glared at the old lady. She had a really bad feeling about her. "No."

The old lady gave a dry chuckle. "If you don't, I am not too sure what will happen to your family or kingdom." The old lady raised her walking stick preparing to do something. Mikan reached before she did something. They old lady's walking stick caught on fire along with her arm. The old lady screamed in pain, before the fire suddenly went out. "Leave now and never come back or I will kill you." Mikan said with coldness dripping from the words. The old lady cackled evilly, "You shouldn't have done that, dear Princess." The old lady raised her head and Mikan saw cold blue eyes under her hood.

Mikan saw a bright light flash before her eyes before everything went dark.

The old lady grunted, displeased with the turn of events. She didn't get what she wanted, but she knew that there were other ways to get what she wanted. Before she fled she left a note.

_You paid the price for messing with a witch,_

_Luna_

The Queen came through the double doors with a big smile on her face. Behind her was her grumbling son and her cheerful husband. She was surprised when she couldn't find her daughter at first. She looked around the room, but all she saw was Mikan's wedding dress. "Mikan?" Yuka called. The dress shifted.

All eyes snapped to the dress. It moved up and down and shifted until white fur stared to emerge from it. A tail popped out, then two fuzzy ears, four legs with big white paws, and finally a head with two brown eyes. The family stood amazed at this white wolf that was standing in Mikan's wedding dress.

Mikan was confused. She had to struggle to get out of what was holding her down. When she finally got out, she saw that everything had got bigger. She saw her mother, father, and Persona staring at her stunned. "What?" she barked. She was shocked to hear a bark come out of her mouth, but her word did reach the others ears. "Mikan?" her mother cautiously asked. Mikan nodded her head. She was once again surprised when she felt her ears twitch in the direction of her mother. "Look in the mirror imouto." Persona said. Mikan turned her head to look in the mirror and was stunned speechless.

Her jaw dropped, only to reveal a set of longer teeth that were sharper than normal with even sharper canines. Her tail and ears twitch with every sound or movement made. Her white fur caught the light, making it look silky smooth. Her pupils were small and surrounded by brown pools that covered the white. Black fur ran around her eyes, making a point on either end. Her black nose was starting to hurt from all the intense smells in the room. She could hear every breath, every heartbeat, in this room. Then she felt her instincts. The urgent pull to shy away from the humans, the longing of being secluded in a forest with a pack of her own.

She squared her shoulders and turned to face them. With a determined look she crouched down and then she bolted for the door. She ran down the hallway, ignoring her family's cries, and kept going. She panted as she saw the hallways blur into one mass of color, feeling her muscles tense and release as she ran. She could hear the startled cries of maid, butlers, and guards as she ran passed them until all she could hear was the clicking of her claws on smooth tile. She darted and swerved and skidded and paused as she made her way through the castle. She glanced around as she ran, looking for openings that would lead her to the outside. She paused as she caught an open window.

Mikan trotted over to it and rose up to look out. It wasn't a very big drop and the snow would catch her fall. She also noticed that the gated had a big enough opening for her to squeeze through. She backed away from the window. She crouched down again, making her muscles taunt with anticipation, and then she sprang through the window. Mikan didn't stop running until she made it to the forest.

She collapsed in the snow with tall trees around her. She was tired and her muscles hurt from all that running. The adrenaline rush of getting away was wearing off now and all she could feel was overwhelming tiredness. There was no sound being made in the darkness of the forest except for her panting. The only light she could see was from the moon. She knew she had to move soon because she was only about a half mile away from the village that sat at the edge of the forest. Mikan picked herself up, snow clinging to her stomach, and moved through the snow gracefully.

Mikan continued on north, planning to find a cave near the mountain. The night was silent except for the light crunch of snow, an occasional hoot from an owl, or a night critter scurries somewhere. An almost silent whimper made her stop. Her ears flickered in the direction the new noise came from. She started to move until she heard it again. Mikan turned to the noise, her eyes taking in the dark surrounding. She tilted her head down and went over where the whimpering came from. Her eyes caught movement in a bush to her left. She pushed aside some branches and found a grey wolf pup.

He looked up at her with emotionless teal eyes. Mikan could see wet track on his fur, but she wasn't sure if it was tears or because of the snow. He was chubby, like all pups, with slightly droopy ears. His paws were too big for him, and his fur was soft and fluffy. She lay down on her stomach, showing she wasn't going to hurt him. "What is your name?" she asked. "Youichi." He whispered.

Mikan smiled a bit. "Where are your parents little one?" she asked again. "Hunters got them last night. They told me to stay here. A strange lady came by last week and turned me into a wolf. I'm only two years old." Mikan felt bad for the little boy. "My name is Mikan and a strange lady turned me into a wolf tonight." Youichi nodded his head. They sat there for a while, neither of them speaking. "Hey Youichi," he looked back at her, "Why don't you stay with me. I'll be your new mommy."

Youichi didn't say anything, but he did stumble out from the bush. Mikan smiled before she started to walk again. Youichi tried to keep up, but his legs were short and he couldn't stop stumbling over every little snow drift. Mikan looked back to see if he was behind her. Her eyes widen when she was he was far behind her, trudging through the snow that cover his body. She walked back to him. The snow was only half way up her legs. She looked down at him, his little head the only thing that was above the snow. She shook her head before she clamped her jaws around his back and picked him up. A slight growl reverberated from his chest, but he hung limp from her mouth.

Mikan walked away with the moonlight on her back, searching for a cave to sleep in.

~End of Mikan's story~

"You know the rest and how we all met." Mikan replied. Youichi was now asleep in Natsume's lap. Natsume stared at his betrothed. He now knew that she was Mika. Her story confirmed it. Now he wanted to talk to her about everything. He stood up, handing Youichi to Ruka before he held out his hand to Mikan. She took it and he helped her up before he started to walk. She stared questionably at his back. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Somewhere to talk." He answered.

The walked in silence for a while until they reached a smaller clearing than the one they were in before. They sat down opposite of each other and stared. "I still have the necklace you gave me." Mikan started, pulling out a Sakura petal necklace. Natsume nodded. "Do you still have yours?" she asked. In response he pulled out a black cat necklace. She smiled, happy he still had it. "Natsume what are we going to do now?" he raised his eyebrow, silently asking her to explain. She sighed, "I meant what are you going to do? You have to get married at some point and I don't know the cure for my pack's spell." Natsume looked at her blankly before he said, "Marry me." Mikan's jaw dropped at hearing those words. "W-What?" she stuttered. "Marry me. We can get married on a full moon and then we can figure out how to cure you and your friends. Hunting wolves is banned in the All the provinces now anyway, so I promise you won't be hurt." He stated.

Mikan still could not form a sentence yet. "Why me?" she finally cried. "Because you're the only girl I can stand and I love you." he boldly stated. Mikan started to giggle uncontrollably. "Fine you perverted oaf. I love you too." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. The silent stalkers that they call friends all silently awed at the cute couple, except for Hotaru. Hotaru produced a tiny camera and started to take pictures like crazy.

Dawn started to approach as the girls lead the boys out of the woods. They had a few more hours left before they turned back into wolves. Natsume kissed Mikan one more time and promised her he would be back on the next full moon for her for their wedding. The guys left and the girls headed back into the woods to their cave. As they all laid down to sleep they all thought the same thing.

_I can't wait for the next new moon. _


	10. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**THIS STORY IS UNDER REVISION DUE TO MY DISLIKE OF HOW IT IS WRITEN**

**I thank all my readers who have stuck by me and I am asking a big favor by asking if you will continue to wait for this story to be re-uploaded and fitted to my own preference.**

**I know a lot of people have read this story and I know very little of them have written a review/favorite/followed. I ask very little and I hope you can boast my inspiration by reviewing and letting me know where I can improve, what you want to see in the story, and anything else you have on you mind. **

**You can also requests for stories if you really want to and I'll let you know if I will publish your stories.**


End file.
